


An Eye for an Eye

by Sininen_Voix



Category: The Following
Genre: Joe Carroll - Freeform, M/M, Ryan Hardy - Freeform, jacob wells - Freeform, mike weston - Freeform, the following - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) I’m not gay, Ryan. But I'm willing to make an exception (...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

Carroll was in a dimly lit room in the basement, surrounded by all kinds of weapons, but mostly by shotguns. In one of the walls, a bulletproof window and an iron door separated him from Ryan Hardy. Ryan could just watch at Carroll pointing a gun at Mike’s head. He could not stand the sight of Mike’s bruised body tied to that chair in the middle of the room and that crazy bastard beside him.

“Take _me_ ”, Ryan pleaded banging on the window, “leave him alone! You want _me_ , don’t you?”

“Kill me”, said Mike in a calm voice. He was scared, but he was doing his best to control his emotion. For his sake, and for Ryan’s.

“Well, aren’t you two a couple of anxious lovebirds?” asked Carroll with a chuckle. “All in due time.”

Carroll moved behind Mike and stoked his soft hair, leaning close to his ear and whispering: “Right now, it’s time for torture. Let’s make our hero’s heart beat with jealous anger, shall we?”

Ryan saw Carroll whispering to Mike and then Mike giving him a quick glance and turning pale.

“Carroll!” he shouted. “Leave him alone! You won’t kill him. I know you won’t. But don’t hurt him, your boys already did that.”

“Hurt him? But if he’s one of your friends! I would _never_ do that, Ryan”, said Carroll while acting offended. “Besides, why would I hurt poor Michael if I have a better way to stir your emotions, Ryan?”

“What?” asked Ryan, confused.

“You see, I’m not gay, Ryan. But I'm willing to make an exception for Agent Weston here”, answered Carroll caressing Mike’s swollen cheek, “After all, you’ve slept with _my_ wife. Revenge is one of the themes in our story. And also, as you pointed out, my boys caused him a great deal of pain, and I can’t be having the readers see me as a cruel villain, can I? They need to sympathize a little with me, they need to have some… mixed feelings towards the villain. That’s what makes a good villain. And a good hero too”, said Carroll pointing at me with a nod, “Mixed feelings. Gray areas. Besides,” he added moving his hand down Mike’s chest and continuing down his left leg, stopping at his knee, “people nowadays love their gay scenes .”

Mike, shifting uncomfortably to get away from the touch that sent a cold chill down his spine, looked terrified. He would have welcomed a beating if it meant getting out of this degrading situation and sparing Ryan from this torture.

“Listen, Carroll”, Mike called softly so Ryan couldn’t hear him, “you can do what you want to with me. But don’t make Ryan look.”

“Ha!” laughed Carroll. He then looked towards Ryan with wicked eyes, while caressing Mike’s knee, “Your boyfriend here says I can do anything to him as long as I don’t make you watch, Ryan. What do you think of that?”

“You leave him alone, you son of a bitch! You hear me?” shouted Ryan pounding his fists against the glass.

“Oh, Ryan, teasing you is so much fun. You see, this is how I felt when I found out you had slept with my wife”, said Carroll moving his hand up Mike’s legs and grabbing his dick through his trousers.

“Shit!” escaped Mike’s lips while he jumped on his seat at the sudden development of the situation.

“Carroll!” exclaimed Ryan, pounding even harder.

Suddenly, something moved behind Ryan and he turned around.

“Joe!” called the newcomer pointing his gun at Ryan, “is everything good here? I heard screaming.”

“Ah, Jacob”, replied Carroll separating himself from Mike, who let out a sigh of relief, “We were just having a bit of fun, right, lovebirds?” he asked now looking from Mike to Ryan.

“I… see”, said Jacob, a bit confused.

“But, oh, well. I guess fun’s over. We must leave”, said Carroll, seeming genuinely dejected.

“Step away from the door, Hardy”, ordered Jacob pointing the gun at his face.

Ryan moved away from the iron door and out came the monster.

“Get in”, snapped Carroll’s dog.

“It’ll be my pleasure”, said Ryan, entering into the small room, angry that Carroll was getting away again, but relieved because he would be able to free Mike now. The door closed behind him, and the lock clicked.

Carroll turned to Ryan and said: “Just so you know, you won’t be leaving this basement any time soon. So you two will have time for yourselves. Pity I’m going to miss the fun, though.”

Carroll winked and flashed him a winning smile. Ryan felt a strong urge to punch the asshole for the hundredth time in that day.

“I’ll be seeing you, Ryan”, announced Carroll bidding him farewell. Then he looked at Mike and added: “You, too, love, see you later.”

“Fuck you!” shouted Mike.

“That was the plan”, laughed Carroll, walking down the corridor with Jacob.

When they couldn’t see Carroll anymore, Ryan heard a soft whimper. He looked at Mike. His eyes were full of tears. _That son of a bitch_ , he thought. He knelt down behind Mike and untied him. Mike got up. He stood straight, doing his best not to show how badly he was suffering. Ryan knew Mike was trying to put up a strong front. He just wished he wouldn’t have gotten Mike into this. He walked in front of Mike and brushed with his thumb the cheek Carroll had caressed. Looking into his watery eyes, he embraced him. Mike broke. He couldn’t contain his emotions any longer. Sobbing loudly, he returned Ryan’s caring embrace.

“It’s okay. It’s over.” said Ryan, softly and reassuringly stroking his back up and down, trying to calm him down, “I love you.”

Mike’s tears were wetting Ryan’s suit. He nodded against Ryan’s shoulder and, with a weak voice, replied: “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If there are any mistakes or grammatical errors, feel free to tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
